Cuando fuimos Merodeadores
by Graystone
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio. En su caso, ocurrió más o menos cuando se convirtieron por primera vez en animagos, aunque ya de antes a esos asuntos. Tan sólo era cuestión de formalizar las cosas.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

Quién lo diría. De los cuatro, Peter siempre había sido a quien más le había costado conseguir algo. Por ello, ahora que estaban ahí, listos para transformarse, el primer animal que surgió fue una pequeña ratita. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron, complacidos, mientras el pequeño animal los observaba. Entonces, James fue el siguiente, transformándose en un gran ciervo, imponente. La pequeña rata parecía insignificante al lado de tan majestuoso animal, pero no se amilanó ante él. Y por último, le tocó a Sirius. Se concentró fuertemente y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, caminaba sobre cuatro patas peludas. Notaba los colmillos en su boca, la saliva chorreante, el pelaje por todo el cuerpo, el olfato incrementado. Y una cola que danzaba de un lado para otro.

Por fin se habían transformado. Por fin habían logrado ser animagos. Pero aún no habían terminado. Todavía quedaba una cosa, encontrar al cuarto animal. Y ese era Remus. Peter se subió a lomos de Sirius, quien empezó a trotar hasta el Sauce Boxeados, acompañado por James. Cuando llegaron, entraron en el pasadizo gracias a Peter, que inmovilizó al árbol tocando una estratégica rama. Una vez en la casa, Remus los recibió, transformado en un hombre lobo. Este los confrontó, pero James y Sirius eran lo suficientemente grandes como para someterlo.

Una vez calmado, los cuatro salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, donde corrieron, trotaron, pelearon... Hicieron mil cosas que de otro modo no podrían haber hecho jamás como humanos. A veces Peter se escondía y los demás tenían que encontrarlo, lográndolo siempre Remus y Sirius. James, por su parte, cabalgaba muy rápido, dejando a los demás siempre atrás, pero como buen amigo, llevaba a Peter siempre sobre su cornamenta.

Y así fue la primera transformación de tres amigos, un duro y complicado proceso que tres personas hicieron por su mejor amigo. Porque si no podían estar juntos como humanos en aquellas noches, lo harían como animales, como poderosos y astutos animales que podrían controlar incluso a un hombre lobo.

Y ahora, los cuatro estaban cerca del Lago, volviendo a ser humanos. La luna se había ocultado entre grandes nubarrones, de modo que Remus volvía a ser un chico normal y corriente.

—Hagamos un trato, propongo que nunca nos separemos —dijo James.

—Nunca nos separaremos, ¿sabes? —rio Sirius.

—Sí, pero creo que es mejor que seamos un grupo. Un grupo secreto. Podríamos tener motes —apuntó James.

—Me parece una buena idea. ¿Cómo os pensáis llamar? —preguntó Remus.

—Yo me llamaré Cornamenta, por mis cuernos —dijo James, triunfalmente.

—Menos mal que no tienes novia y que en realidad te transformas en un ciervo, que si no... —sonrió Sirius.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Peter a Sirius.

—Yo seré Canuto. En referencia a los perros negros fantasmales que pueblan Inglaterra.

—¿Los grim? —quiso saber Remus. Sirius asintió —. Vale. Yo... aún no lo sé.

—Creo que a ti te vienen bien... Lunático —todos rieron a carcajadas —¿Y tú, Peter?

Peter se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Colagusano.

Los demás sonrieron. Desde luego, era un buen apodo.

—Y ahora, toca saber cómo nos llamaremos como grupo —apuntó James.

Todos estuvieron pensando un buen momento, hasta que a Peter se le iluminó la cara.

—Ya lo tengo. Nos llamaremos Merodeadores.

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Desde luego, Peter era, de los cuatro, quien tenía las mejores ideas.

Entonces, Remus se quedó serio. Las nubes estaban descubriendo la luna. Sirius pudo ver cómo comenzaron a darle espasmos. Los demás se alertaron, pero para cuando Remus era de nuevo un hombre lobo, James era un enorme ciervo, Sirius un gran perro negro y Peter una pequeña ratita.

Sirius parecía eufórico. En ese momento, como ocurriría muchísimas veces en adelante, dejarían momentáneamente de ser Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James Potter para ser, simplemente, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Los Merodeadores.


End file.
